<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Gem I by john-dontcallmejohn-murphy (jirlo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025832">Hidden Gem I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirlo/pseuds/john-dontcallmejohn-murphy'>john-dontcallmejohn-murphy (jirlo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Gem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, John Murphy Is a Little Shit (The 100), John Murphy the black sheep, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Trashking John, but actually a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirlo/pseuds/john-dontcallmejohn-murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little writing inspiration: Murphy and a girl who is really sweet and shy and wants to help and everybody gives her crap for being with him because he comes off as such a jerk but he isn’t with her? (Thank you for the lil prompt! I tried :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Gem [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Gem I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I asked for inspiration a while ago but due to several changes within my personal life I dropped it. I’m sorry. It took me longer than I like it because writing is something that helps me distract myself. Enough of that - I’m rambeling.<br/>I just hope you like it c:<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings had become your favourite time of the day down on earth. The shifting from complete darkness to bright daylight never failed to amaze you. A new beginning every day.<br/>It was still dawn, the sky had turned into different shades of purple and the sun coloured the clouds pink. A cold breeze brushed against your arms and you closed your eyes when you heard a rustling from the tent behind you.</p><p>“Don’t understand how you can be that awake that early”, Murphy muttered and put his black long sleeve on. Morning was your time, not his. If he could choose Murphy would be still puffing in his sleep. You smiled at his comment and pushed your body into his, already feeling him standing right behind you.</p><p>The tent you shared was in a little distance to the others and with the rising sun a noise from the other side of the camp grew and you stiffened. Murphy grunted and nudged your shoulder with his nose. It was a simple thing he did whenever you became uncomfortable and you had learned to honour it.</p><p>“I could come with you on the hunt”, you stated as he went back into the tent to get his jacket. You could hear the snorting even from the distance. He emerged locking his eyes with yours.</p><p>“I would prefer you staying away from any guns” he said and added with a small smile: “and any guys.” His eyes shifted to the group around Bellamy that was not more than 20 meters away and his body language changed immediately. Proud, untouchable, cold and unbreakable. He nodded towards Bellamy who returned the gesture to Murphy but only let his eyes flicker over your appearance.</p><p>“If you need a helping hand I’m free to join you, Bellamy.”<br/>A snorting, a hushed laugh and a cough were the responds from Bellamy’s army. Murphy shifted and stood slightly in front of you. Bellamy cleared his throat.</p><p>“Thank you, Y/N. But we’re enough. You can make yourself helpful here at the camp.”</p><p>“As if someone would take her help”, you heard the one with the nasty cheek-scar whisper.</p><p>“Watch your dirty mouth you little bastard”, Murphy’s breath became heavy. Bellamy tugged the scar-faced boy away and Murphy tried to calm down. As the group started their way to the fence Murphy turned to you, the look on his face drawn with rage and disgust but he tried not to let it through.  Your eyebrows knitted together but a small smile build up on your lips and as you saw his face soften you relaxed a little as well.<br/>“I’ll be back at dusk, doll.”<br/>With this he was gone towards the fence with the others and you stayed behind. Suddenly the breeze was chilly and you went back into the tent to get yourself a warm hoodie.</p><p>*</p><p>It felt like the half day had already passed but you know it wasn’t true. For the last five minutes you paced up and down telling yourself that every day was in fact a new beginning. But somehow you didn’t believe yourself any longer.</p><p>Murphy was not going through hell – he had already been there – but it wasn’t easy for him. Still he was somehow back on his feet with Bellamy at least tolerating him. You on the other hand… There was no Bellamy to give you the smallest credit and the camp didn’t see you as the person you were but the person who decided to stand with Murphy. More than that actually. In their eyes you had made the wrong decision – had taken the wrong man. Without Bellamy Murphy nearly never got close to the main camp, knowing it wouldn’t help him anyway. But you had to. With a long breath you decided to believe it – every morning was a new beginning. One more time. With your shoulders back and trying to look confident you left the tent and made your way up to the camp that was more filled with life.</p><p>You decided not to go for big fish right at the start and went to the fence. There was always building work to do. You might did not look strong but you could be useful. It didn’t take long to find the one in charge - Cliffton.</p><p>“Hey, Cliff, I’m free for the day – do you need a hand?”<br/>His attention wasn’t yours when you had approached but now it was. A smirk was climbing up his right cheek and he leaned himself against the fence.<br/>“Y/N, haven’t seen you in a while. How has life been with your lover boy? Mhh, little princess?”<br/>You avoided eye contact.<br/>“You know, we had to build part of the fence up again because your boyfriend throw a tantrum. The only help I would want from you is getting him as far away from as possible. You could join him, you know?”</p><p>Facing his back you knew it was helpless being here. You wandered of and passed Raven, Monty and Jasper. They looked up as you stopped in front of them. When they exchanged looks and got back to their work - you didn’t even ask.</p><p>Looking down had become your significant walk. It bothered you how much it affected you and how everybody could see.</p><p>Finally you stood in front of the drop-ship. Helping the sick would work just fine – at least you hoped so. Finding Clarke was easy – like usually she was buzzing around and seemed to be at more than one place at the time. Her multitasking was a little frightening. But she was the chance you were looking for even though she took a few seconds to consider she finally agreed.<br/>“A helping hand is never out of place. You could help me clean them and changing bandages if you don’t mind.”</p><p>You didn’t and finally you could do something. Cleaning the three who were way too weak to stay awake longer than five minutes was a silent work to do. The air was just filled with the sound of deep breathing and it soothed your inner tension. It was already past noon when you started to change bandages. The first was no problem. The second one not as much.  The girl who had got a nasty cut down her calf was eyeing you constantly. The situation was tense from the start. You know she would rather have Clarke or someone else doing it.<br/>“We are nearly done here. Promise.”<br/>She nodded, not getting into any conversation. She didn’t thanked you either in the end but you didn’t mind. You were not doing this to get thanks. Actually you had to stop yourself from saying ‘Thank you’ because they let you do some work.<br/>The next was a fresh wound and needed patience.<br/>“No way, I don’t want you to touch me”, was the first you heard. You got the fresh bandage and sat down.<br/>“I won’t touch you if it isn’t necessary. I’ll be quick.”<br/>“There is NO WAY.”<br/>Her voice was echoing through the room and Clarke was right next to you.<br/>“Is there problem here”, she asked calmly.<br/>“I was just-“<br/>“There is no way, I’ll let her fix my bandage.”<br/>Clarke looked to you and you knew she was thinking about doing it herself.<br/>“I don’t see why she shouldn’t. She works here. End of story. Go on, Y/N. I’ll be right over here”, Clarke moved over to the next patient. You tried to take the old bandage off, but the girl wasn’t staying still and smacked your hand away twice.<br/>“Please, stop that” you said and tried again. The next moment you were shoved off the chair and smacked against a few boxes, hitting your head.<br/>“Don’t touch me with your filthy hands – who knows where they had already been.”<br/>The silence inside the drop-ship was heavy. It seemed everyone had stopped in motion and was watching the scene. You were shaking your head lightly while pressing against the growing bump. Clarke was the first to move and helped you up. You only looked a second into her eyes because you couldn’t longer.<br/>“I guess I get going” you mumbled and laid the bandages into Clarke’s hands before you left. The sun was still high and you just walked back to your tent still rubbing your head.</p><p> *</p><p>To Leave. You wanted to leave. It was not just being unwanted and sitting around all day. Even the tent you shared with Murphy was far off the main camp. You were put on a distance and felt like being highly contagious. You were sitting on a trunk close to your tent and draw little meaningless pictures in the dirt with a stick you had found, when a very familiar pair of boots appeared in front of you. You didn’t need to look up to know who it was.</p><p>“Hey, precious.”<br/>Murphy hunkered down when you didn’t answered and tilted you chin up so you would look at him. His brows knitted together as he brushed a strain of hair out of your face and cupped your cheek. Your shoulders sank down a little more. You were happy to see him, there was no doubt inside of you. But it wasn’t cheering you up enough today.</p><p>“How was your day”, you asked and smiled a little.<br/>“Saw a lot of trees”, he shrugged. You shook your head and the smile grow. “And yours?”</p><p>“Uhm, not much. There was not really something to do for me.”<br/>Your glance dropped do the ground and a pause emerged.<br/>“Y/N. I know that’s not true. What’s going on?”<br/>You looked straight into his eyes. You didn’t want to tell him. He would feel guilty and he shouldn’t. There was nothing wrong with the both of you and there was no explanation why everyone was snubbing you.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. There were enough hands for the day. Just as Bellamy said this morning” you smiled and laid your hand on his. He didn’t believe you – you could tell. But he didn’t dug deeper, just eyed you wary but broke the contact to fetch something out of his jacket. He took your hand and placed a stone in your palm. It was simple. Rough, with sharp edges, dark anthracite with many cuts. You turned it in your hands and saw that it was broken on one side. Inside it was a bright blue and looked a little like a lagoon. It looked plain and dark from the outside but was more a hidden gem. He put both hands on your tights to not fall over. When you looked back up you saw his smile that turned quickly into his characteristic smirk.<br/>“It reminds me of you.”<br/>“How so”, he asked with arched brows.<br/>“Not all see that bright and deep side, do they?”<br/>His smirk softened a little and his forehand touched yours.<br/>“They just don’t deserve it as much as you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>